


Office Romance AU - Skwisgaar Toki

by GhostOcelot



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOcelot/pseuds/GhostOcelot





	Office Romance AU - Skwisgaar Toki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyarlathotwink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyarlathotwink).



It was already 5 in the afternoon and Skwisgaar had been reprimanded by both Boss Nathan Explosion and Top Boss Manager Guy Offdensen for ”not filling in those forms, like, yesterday”, ”playing your stupid guitar instead of sending those e-mails” and ”fucking their female secretaries useless”, whatever. They were just cranky because they didn’t get laid in like, ever (he knew for a fact Nathan hadn’t gotten any since he started mooning after that new executive Remeltindric, who was blowing off all his advances with all the coldness of the northern winds. Nathan was such a sucker tbh).

Skwis didn’t care about getting told off, but he had to admit that prohibiting him from fucking any of the ladies in the work place made his day very, very dull. He couldn’t even flirt with them, he had tried about half an hour ago and Offdensen had seen him and scolded him, and it hadn’t been pleasant.

To evade further accidental flirting with ladies Skwis decided to just coop himself up in his office and work. But he couldn’t work, he was thinking about soft giggling and pleasant moans, about soft skin against his own, about manicured nails pressing into his back and hands pulling his hair. Urg. He had a raging boner, and he knew, from experience, that wanking off just didn’t work for him. Usually beating it off just made it worse. It revved his engine but couldn’t push him over the edge. What the fuck was he going to do?

He forced himself upright and attempted to open this ridiculous Windows 8 thing and use it, but he couldn’t be bothered. If he at least had his guitar here, he could play himself back into a calm state, but Explosion had taken his beautiful Thunderhorse away until he finished filling in the stupid forms.

So he supposed he had to fill in the forms. He couldn’t do the emails in his state with this hunk of junk new windows thing (man he missed the old system, fuck this, he had no memory of how to work the damn thing, and Offdensen had forced them all to go to the meeting explaining how to work it), and fucking chicks was out of the question. So, the forms.

He buzzed on his intercom, and shortly after a firm, sweet flirty voice called through. ”How may I help you, Mr Skwigelf?” Urg, she was an angel.

He had to suppress a moan, steadying his voice, ”Can you please, uh, sends for someones to brings me the forms from last week? I ams lost the ones I had”

”Of course Mr Skwigelf, is there anyone in particular you wish to bring the forms?” Her voice was hinting what it always hinsted. She knew Skwisgaar, and how he likes to ask for random things to be brought by cute girls, for the reasons they all knew.

Skwis nearly groaned frustrated. He couldn’t ask for a girl, but did he even know the names of the guys that worked under him? Fuck. They were all mostly women, save the handful of random non-threatening dudes he had to choose to work for him as to not be discriminate (lest he rather suffer the wrath of Offdensen). Gods, he didn’t even remember what they looked at. He tried to pry his memory and he could hardly bring anything up.

”Sir?” She sounded slightly concerned, he usually answered fairly quickly.

He vaguely remembered the last kid he hired, some Norwegian hobo kid. Whatever, he’d do. ”Sends,” He took a second to remember, ”Mr. Wartooth with the forms, quicklies please” He hoped the kid would be fast and just drop off the forms and then leave so Skwis could hurry the fuck up and get his bby explorer back.

You could hear the confused silence. ”O…okay, sure thing, Mr Skwigelf, I’ll send Mr Wartooth and the forms right up.” She took it in stride, whatever. It sounded as if she were wondering if Skwis had decided to play for the opposing team for awhile. Maybe he was bored, he had being playing the home team pretty intensely and nonstop, whatever.

Skwisgaar felt her wonder and quickly replied, ”I has to gets work done fasts so tells Wartooth to hurries up and get back to works after he ams done dropping off de papers” His voice was a little high but whatever, he was stressed, and his boner was not going away any time soon.

His secretary stiffled a chortle, saying lowly ”Sure sure.” she said the next louder and clearer, ”I’ll tell him to be as swift as possible. Anything else, Mr Skwisgaar?”

He wasn’t in the mood for this, fuck. ”Nos, dat will be alls.”

It didn’t take the new guy even five minutes to get here with the forms. The kid had longer hair than he remembered, and he seemed to be growing some facial hair. Even with all that he looked rather…young, bright eyed, willing to please. His hair was shining and fell gracefully and his lips looked smooth and soft and they would look very nice on his- no, no no no, stop. Skiws was not going to think this. It hadn’t even been a day and he was already willing to fuck a dude as long as he got laid? What the hell, Skwisgaar?

This guy probably wasn’t even gay. Wait, or was he? Maybe he should ask? Offdensen had only banned him from ladies- oh fuck, no, goddammit Skwisgaar. You’re being more desperate than your mother, for crying out loud.

As the barely-legal norse hottie handed him the forms he slipped and they fell all over Skwisgaar, and the kid hurried, fumbling, to pick them all up. He managed to grab most in the air and the floor, when he went to pick up the one on Skwisgaars lap, he paused awkwardly.

Skwisgaar had felt angry at the guy taking time, but the scared-white face of the kid had pushed his anger away. He could see the red rising up the guys neck and before he could help it he was pressing his full lips against the other guys jugular, pushing him against the desk, the papers forgotten in the flurry of his movement.

He expected resistance, the guy to push him off (he was shorter than him, yes, but he was at least twice as strong, judging by how toned he was. He expected to be punched in the face and then being sued. The guy just grabbed him roughly by the hair and reversed their positions, pushing Skwisgaar against the desk, spreading the older man’s legs and grinding into him like a horny teenager, kissing him with a ridiculous amount of tongue. Fuck, Skwisgaar was not ready for this, what the hell had he gotten himself into.

He didn’t skwirm out of it though, he needed release urgently. Damn his penis, dammmit to hell and back. He tried battling the kid for superiority, for control, and when he tried, breaking their kiss and biting the guys shoulder and neck, the kid just made the cutest, horniest mewls that made Skwisgaar loose the ability to not be a moaning mess of a human.

The kid lifted Skwisgaar onto the desk and sat him down (Skwis had been right the kid was strong, fuck), and he held Skwisgaars ass roughly, grinding him, their dicks creating magnificent electricity even through the various layers of fabric. Skwisgaar pulled the soft brown hair down, exposing Wartooths slim, toned neck, and pressed his face right into it, kissing and licking and biting.

The brunette shoved his left hand into Skwisgaars pants with a growl and he moved his hand in the most inexperienced and delightful of ways. It didn’t take Skwis but a few seconds to cum into the guys hands. The kid was done almost as soon as Skwisgaars’ warm cum touched his hand, he cryed out in an unintelligble garble of words. Head fell limply on Skwisgaars shoulder, as they both steadied their breathing.

Once he had come he pulled back, his eyes full of fear, back to the innocent look he had before, the lust totally gone. He probably thought Skwisgaar was going to fire him for the sudden thing that just happened.

Toki’s voice was small and shaky, ”’Ssirs, I…” He started, his breathing heavy, and Skwisgaar just shushed him.

Skwis had a look mixed between relief and disgust. ”Shh, I don’t cares” He waved his hand adn then ran it through his hair. ”Don’ts tell anybodies or you ams fired, gots that?” His eyes were fierce but one look at the kid, who looked hopeless and sadder than anything he’d ever seen, made his heart skip a beat. Honestly. It was basically a horny heart attack. So fucking gay, but so fucking good.

He couldn’t think right now, whatever. He just lay down on the carpeted floor and dragged the kid down with him to cuddle.

Toki squeaked at the sudden..whatever this was, and nervously twitched in Skwisgaars hold. What the hell was gonna happen after this. He just jacked off his boss. Was he going to get fired. Were they boyfriends now were they gonna have sex did Toki have to remember this date so they could celebrate their anniversary was Skwis a bottom or a top or a switch did they need a safeword was he going to get a raise for this. So many questions.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS IT KINDA SPIRALLED OUT OF CONTROL


End file.
